Halloween Haunted House
by mcangel1976
Summary: Tamaki has decided all of the hosts need to visit a haunted house for Halloween and took them to one that is actually haunted. Chika came for Haruhi and will protect her, but she is the last person that would be scared about something like this. Enjoy the hosts' experience in their first haunted house...it may just surprise you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but if I'm really good this Halloween, maybe I will get them for my treat. Probably not though. Always good to dream big though. Dear Santa…**

 **A/N: Well, this is a first. Chika won the poll with Mori coming in second. I will admit that I messed up though and forgot to put Kyoya on the list. I'm not sure how that happened, but I can't change it now. If your host did not win, be on the lookout for the Christmas poll coming in a couple of weeks. This was a last minute decision to do a Halloween story. I hope you all enjoy it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Stay safe.**

 **To those participating in NANOWRIMO starting tomorrow, I know I am, good luck!**

 _An Ouran Halloween Tale_

The line seemed a mile long as it wrapped around the corner of the old almost decrepit brick building. So many people had come out on Halloween with the desire to be scared, to see things of nightmares; and the Ouran High School Host Club was no exception. Thanks to another misconception and whim of Tamaki – possibly planted and egged on by Hikaru and Kaoru – the members of the Host Club found themselves standing with the masses waiting for their turn to walk through the haunted house.

And the only thing Chika was wondering…how exactly had he been coerced into joining this group of thrill seekers? Yes, he had somehow become a host in his brother's stead (and he wasn't sure how that had happened either. He remember the glare from Kyoya glasses, a sadistic smile, and then everything was blank. When he had come to, he had signed on the dotted line and he was contractually bound to the host club for the next year), however, being a host did not mean he went along with everything they did. How had this happened again? A small squeeze of his hand and he remembered. This was all Haruhi's fault. "Why are we doing this again?" He leaned in closely and whispered in her ear.

Lifting an eyebrow, she said, "Because if we didn't agree to it, Tamaki would have pouted."

"No, he would have pouted if you didn't come. I don't think he would be so inclined if I decided to skip." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. They had started dating a little over a month ago, much to the abject horror of Tamaki and Hikaru, who both believed she had feelings for them…not Chika. The day the younger man decided to ask her out in front of the other hosts is one he will never forget. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had fallen over themselves trying to stop the proposal, but landed in a heap at Haruhi's feet instead. She had looked from them to Chika and then smiled before saying, "Yeah, I would like to go out on a date with you." The couple had been inseparable ever since.

"So you would force me to come without you and deal with him on my own."

His brow furrowed into a frown, "Never mind." While he could have argued that she didn't have to come to this horror fest, Chika knew it would be a waste of air. A week ago, Tamaki flew into Music Room 3 and declared that the Host Club needed to go to a haunted house for Halloween. He had been watching a program on television and they talked about how haunted houses pull in thousands of people each year. In his head, he equated this to a commoner tradition – ergo, they all needed to go and participate as well in order to have a true commoner's Halloween experience. Haruhi tried to tell him that not all commoners went to haunted houses, but he wouldn't listen and had announced he pre-purchased the tickets for each and every host. And which haunted house had he selected? The one that had converted an old brewery…which many had claimed was haunted. So a haunted house in a real haunted location. Whomever thought of that was either certifiably crazy or a mad genius, and Chika believed the line between the two might be slightly blurred.

"Exactly," she snickered knowing that if it wasn't for her, he would be anywhere else in the world than at a haunted house with the rest of the hosts. Not only were Tamaki and the twins present, but so was his brother…and as tradition and rules dictate, the moment they saw each other, they fought. Thankfully this time they had agreed to meet at Ouran instead of at her apartment. Last time, her front door had been damaged in the scuffle. It was now out of the way for the night and there should be no problems going forward…she hoped.

As the line moved a few feet and the hosts moved with it, Tamaki declared, "Daughter, if you're scared, you should be holding daddy's hand!"

"Did you hear that Hikaru?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yeah, the boss wants to hold Haruhi's hand. Maybe he's the one that's scared," Hikaru snickered.

A malicious smile appeared on the younger twin's face, "Or…"

Hikaru's sneer matched that of his brother's and they both said together, "He's a pervert and wants to cop a feel inside the haunted house!"

"That is not it you two doppelgangers! I am just concerned for my daughter and her well-being. A father is supposed to protect his daughter from monsters and ghosts!" Tamaki raged bringing the attention of those surrounding them. He could hear their whispers and responded as such – flicking his hair, he winked and grabbing the hand of one of the girls, he said, "We apologize for our unsightly behavior. We hope that you can forgive us and will allow us to join you in the haunted house."

The girl blushed and her breathing increased. Clasping his hands, she yelled, "YES!" The flames of MOE rose up around her and her friends.

"Can't take him anywhere," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

Shaking his head, Chika held his girlfriend's hand a little tighter and announced, "I believe my girlfriend, who is also Ranka's daughter, will be fine with me."

"B-B-But…MOMMY!" Tamaki cried.

"Tamaki, need I remind you that you are now a third year in high school, a senior, and as such, you should behave in a way that befits a gentleman and someone of your stature," Kyoya informed him as he pushed up his glasses and caught the glare of a nearby streetlight. "Haruhi and Yasuchika are currently dating and as such, he will be the one to hold her hand if the need arises. If you are jealous, I will also remind you that you were the one that did not act upon any romantic feelings you may or may not have had for her. She is oblivious enough that you must be direct, just as Yasuchika was when he asked her out on a date. In the past, she was not aware of subtle hints and therefore, hurt the men that had fallen for her."

With each accusation, and they did feel like accusations, Haruhi feel like someone was stabbing her in the back with a very sharp sword. Had Mori brought his katana? There was no use arguing with Kyoya because he always found a way to turn it around and you were the one feeling guilty.

"So if I confessed now?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Boss is ever the idiot," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"The lightbulb in his head needs to be changed," Kaoru nodded.

Chika could no longer take the conversation happening behind him. Turning around, he slapped Tamaki on the back of the head, "The answer would be no because she is dating me!"

"Mommy!" The blond whined.

Shaking his head, Kyoya smirked, "You deserved that. You should be happy that was all he did to you."

Slowly the line moved closer and closer to the haunted house, creeping along every ten minutes or so; and the closer they got, the more screams they heard. People running out of the exit with tears running down their face, holding onto their friends for dear life. What the hell was happening in there? More people than naught came out scared that they had just met the grim reaper in person.

"Uh, boss, are we sure we want to go in there?" The twins questioned hesitantly.

"S-Sure. Why wouldn't we?" Tamaki scanned the faces of his friends and then looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. "We're men and as men we aren't afraid of anything!"

"Maybe they're the ones that need to hold someone's hands," Haruhi deadpanned, speaking so softly that only Chika heard her.

Grinning, Chika snorted, "Mommy better be careful."

"I think the last person Tamaki-senpai will grab will be Kyoya-senpai. That's a death sentence if he does. Then again, Kyoya-senpai lets Tamaki-senpai get away with so much more than anyone else," she commented seriously.

Before Chika even asked Haruhi out on a date, he knew her sense of humor was dry…dry as a dessert, but he found like that it was one of the many things he liked about her. "Even I don't think mommy would appreciate Tamaki-senpai jumping his bones."

"You may be right."

"Only maybe?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, wrote down something in a little black book he seemed to pull out of nowhere, and asked, "Have you applied for your passport yet, Haruhi?"

"Uh, um…Sorry!" She babbled quickly. The last thing she needed in life was to be on the bad side of someone called the Shadow King.

"Are you finally interested in learning more about the supernatural? I can teach you! Beelzenef is quite attuned to the spirits that haunt this place. The real ones that is. Mwahaha!" Nekozawa appeared suddenly scaring most of the hosts and making Tamaki jump into the arms of the twins, who quickly dropped him onto the sidewalk.

"Nekozawa-senpai, are you here to walk through the haunted house too?" Haruhi questioned, her voice lacking any of the fear some of her friends felt.

"She really is scared of nothing," Hikaru remarked.

Shaking his head, Kaoru said, "Not true. She's scared of mommy." He and his brother started to laugh.

"The Black Magic Club and I were holding a séance here earlier, and I decided to stick around and help initiate people into the occult," the cloaked man explained with a large grin, his cat puppet firmly on his hand. Suddenly, two flashlights shined brightly on his face and he ran away screaming the twins were trying to murder him.

Soon it was the Host Club's turn to enter the haunted house. They were unable to go in one big group because five was the largest number that could go in one group. Therefore, the club was split into two groups. Group one contained Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru (Kyoya decided it was probably best to separate Chika and Hunny as well as the twins and Tamaki). Group two contained (much to Tamaki's delight) Haruhi, Chika (not so delightful for him), Satoshi, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

 _ **The following accounting is what gathered from various reports…**_

The first group entered the house and within minutes the screams of the twins could be heard as well as the cries of Hunny. And then it was group two's turn to enter. At first the haunted house seemed innocent enough, but that changed when they were fifteen feet in the door. Immediately inside the door, they found a mutilated body soaking in its own blood, but it was beyond that that things started to get bad. Moving pasted the bathtub, they encountered what appeared to be a statue of man in a hockey mask holding an ax, the moment they stepped by it, it lifted the ax and swung it at them, hitting the wall to their right, high above their heads. Tamaki freaked out and screamed causing Kyoya to believe he had gone deaf. The blond pushed forward, propelling Chika, Haruhi, and Satoshi at a faster pace than they were.

Satoshi had to admit that that was a bit scary, but he noticed Haruhi didn't seem phased, "Are you really not scared?"

"Why should I be? They can't touch you, they are all actors, and even if they come after you, they have to stay so far away. So it's all fake. Why should I be scared?" Haruhi answered seriously.

Rolling his eyes, Chika added, "She worked at a haunted house the year before she got into Ouran."

"Oh, that explains it all," the kendo champion said and continued to move forward. "Maybe you should remind Tamaki-senpai of that," he chortled when he was pushed yet again by the blond.

The group entered a room that was pitch black except for a couple of glowing dots and lines on the walls. Just enough to light the way, but not enough to see if there was anything in there that shouldn't be. Suddenly, the wall started to move and come towards them…and Tamaki screamed again. Out of that room, they entered a hallway that was pitch black and Tamaki started to whimper. Satoshi was trying to remain brave, but even he had to admit that even though he knew it was fake, everything seemed real. And then the hallway started getting more and more narrow, and then the ceiling started to become lower. Soon the group of five had to move single file crouched down. It was almost to the point they had to crawl, and when they got out of that, they had to move through what felt like a wall of slime. Out of there, they were in a room full of smoke and fire with a demon chasing them to the stairs…straight to hell. No, seriously, that's what the sign said.

Running down one flight of steps (which were lit so no one would fall), they found themselves in utter blackness in front of them. The only way through was to feel your way through and Tamaki started to panic. He pushed everyone from behind and Satoshi ran face first into a wooden wall, "OUCH!" His nose felt as if someone had punched it and he thought it might be broken, but there was no light to examine himself with, so he had to move on. This time his arms were locked straight in front of him and he wound his way through the dark maze, ghostly sounds echoing around them.

And when they finally got out of the maze, they found…group one. In his fear, Tamaki forced them to hurry so much, they had actually caught up with their friends. The first thing that happened when they noticed they had found their friends, Chika gasped, "Are you actually crying?!" His horrified statement was directed at his older brother. The twins latched onto Tamaki and teased him, "Scared, weren't you?!"

"May we please continue? I have a feeling the sooner we get out of here the better," Kyoya ordered.

The groups continued on together. They faced someone with a butcher knife running after them, a gruesome scene of someone eating a body, ghosts popping out and trying to grab them, a black cat crossing their path, fire, ice, zombies, and when they came to the end, there was a pretty princess there to show them the exit…and then she chased them through the door with a chainsaw.

"Well that was fun. Do we want to go on the ghost door to the other lower levels, or do we want…? Senpai?" Haruhi started to talk, but when she looked behind her, she found Tamaki crying buckets of tears. "Are you all right, Tamaki-senpai?"

"It was horrible. She was supposed to be a princess, but she tried to kill me with her chainsaw! And then they ran after us, and and and….it was so scary!" Tamaki wailed.

"It was a haunted house, and it wouldn't be popular if it wasn't scary like that."

"She's right boss!" The twins quickly agreed.

"But my daughter wasn't scared at all!"

"I thought we already decided," Hikaru began.

Kaoru finished, "Haruhi isn't normal."

"Hey you guys, I am normal! These things just don't scare me," Haruhi argued.

Chika rolled his eyes again, "Let's leave them to look after Tamaki-senpai. There should be an undead tunnel of love. Let's go"

"Okay," she smiled and wove her fingers with his. Together they left their friends behind as they tried to deal with Tamaki to the best of their ability.

Later that night, Tamaki called all of the hosts together for a sleep over because he swore a ghost followed him home from the haunted house and was currently haunting him. It was possible nothing would ever be the same again. One thing they did know though, Tamaki was never allowed near a haunted house again….and for the time being, they would also make sure to keep Nekozawa away from him as well.

 **A/N2: I personally have been to several haunted houses and I hate them. Normally I go with friends. In my first one, we did break my friend's nose because we pushed her into a wall. My last one, I came out crying because I was so scared. Police were right there and had to help calm me down. So embarrassing, but that is what my best friend wanted to do for her birthday. Here in St. Louis, someone turned Lemp Brewery into a commercial haunted house...the place is certified as haunted even before they did that. So yeah, there is a haunted house in a haunted location. I won't be going there - EVER! I hope everyone is having fun on their Halloween.**


End file.
